Chasing after love
by daily-chan
Summary: Do you love him, then go after him." That's how Roxas found himself to be on his way to catch the train and chasing after Sora with Riku. Roxas x Sora slightly yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Chasing after love

Disclaimer: Don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters. If I did, I wouldn't have brought out the Chain of Memories game only for the Nintendo advance outside Japan.

So…. me not owning it I guess; P

This fic has been checked with spelling check twice but not beta'd so I'm sorry if I missed things, just let me know and I will try to change it!

Pairing: Roxas/Sora, Hayner/Olette

Rating: Teenager

Warnings: Not that I know off!

This fic is for Ralisa, for her kindness and friendship!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Roxas ran as hard as his legs would carry him towards the train station.

He cursed under his breath as he heard the familiar sound of a train coming in.

There was no way he was going to make it, but there was also no way he would give up. He would never forgive himself if he did.

He heightened his speed and quickly reached the station the same time the whistle sounded that indicated the train would leave.

Jumping up the stairs he ran to the locket to find the girl behind it holding out a ticket to him. "Already paid for." Was al she said and he nodded.

Not taking the time to think about it he ran into the rain just before the doors closed.

Out of breath he sat down on a bench. Trying to catch it he thought back to Hayner' words.

"_Do you love him?"_

Roxas laid his head against the window as he closed his eyes, thinking back about what had happened that evening…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Earlier that evening_

It had been a quiet evening as Roxas went to bed early for it was cold and there wasn't much to do around his house.

He was already half asleep when a soft sound alerted him.

Trying to ignore it Roxas turned in his bed and threw his pillow over his head. "Go away."

The sound repeated itself again and again. Finally he sat up and looked around to catch something hitting his window softly.

He couldn't see what had hit it so he moved over to it and looked down.

In the white snow he could see someone standing but couldn't make out who it was.

Silently he opened his window only to yelp when something extremely wet and cold hit him right in the face.

Startled he fell onto the ground with a loud bonk and blinked with his eyes.

Quickly he sat up and rubbed the back of his head as he looked around for the source of his fall.

Instantly he spotted something white and round that he identified it as a snowball.

He grabbed it as he shook his head as he looked at the perfectly shaped snowball.

There was only one person who could make snowballs like that and throw them so precisely. He turned back to his window.

He threw the ball downwards, right onto the boy's hat down below.

The hat on the boy's head fell off revealing spiky brown hair and a surprised face that looked up to him.

"Roxas!"

Roxas laughed. "What are you doing here Sora?"

"Waking you up." The brunette smiled and even from that distance Roxas felt his stomach act strangely.

Ignoring it he smiled back. "Alright, I'm awake now, what do you want?"

"Go ice- skating with me!" The brunette laughed widely as he threw his hands out.

"What? It's late!"

Roxas frowned as Sora shook his head and tapped on his wrist. Roxas looked up to glance at the tower clock to see it was only seven o'clock.

"Okay so it ain't late, it's still dark!"

The brunette laughed again. "So? It's beautiful out here!"

He folded his hands in front of his face as he looked up to him. "Please?"

Roxas sighed as he nodded and closed his window.

Quickly he dressed and put his coat on and walked outside.

A beaming brunette sitting in front of his house greeted him.

Roxas chuckled. "Why is it that I can never deny you anything?"

Sora chuckled too as he looked at him like he expected something.

"Alright, lets get going then."

"Yay!" Sora jumped up from his sitting spot and together they walked to Sandlot where Roxas knew the ice-skating ring was.

As they reached it Sora took out his wallet but Roxas stopped him.

"There is however one condition to us going ice-skating."

"What's that?" The brunette asked him clearly confused.

Roxas smiled. "I pay for everything understood."

"What! I can't let you pay, I asked you to tag along!"

Roxas shook his head. "See it as a date then. See I just asked you out so that means I'm paying and that's that."

Sora sighed but didn't argue further as a slight blush appeared on his face.

Roxas smiled as he took out his wallet.

He rented two pairs of skates and quickly he put them on before he heard Sora call him.

As he turned around he saw that his friend was already on the ice turning circles.

Roxas carefully made his way over to the brunette, ignoring the fact that he called him slowpoke.

He needed all his attention to focus on staying on his feet right now.

Sora laughed as he finally made his way towards the brunette.

"Hey slowpoke!"

"You're just really fast Sora and I can't ice skate so quite mocking me."

Roxas said semi-sad. Sora only laughed as he moved in front of him.

"Come on, I'll show you how it must be done."

He held out his hand and Roxas happily took it and let Sora pull him over the ice.

Sora quickly showed him how it had to be done and soon they were ice-skating together.

After several rounds Roxas leaned against the side of the ring as he tried to catch his breath.

Sora stopped next to him and smiled as he looked at Roxas.

"Darn, why can you ice-skate so well? I though you lived on tropical islands."

Sora laughed and nodded. "I do, but when I go visit Leon and the others they take me out to ice-skate. Leon and Cloud were the ones that learned me how too."

Roxas blinked before he laughed. "It's hard to imagine someone as Cloud or Leon spending time to ice-skate."

Sora smiled. "You'd be surprised what they can do."

The brunette winked to him before he moved to the center of the ring again.

Roxas looked at him.

"Do I want to know?"

Sora shook his head. "Nope."

He made a pirouette on the ice before he held out his hand.

"Come on Roxy! Let's skate some more."

Roxas frowned on the nickname before he took Sora's small hand into his own and pulled the brunette towards him so they were only inches apart.

"What's with the nickname?"

Sora blinked at his sudden movement.

"What nickname?"

"The name you just called me."

Sora smiled widely making a surprised Roxas suddenly lose his balance.

"Whoa."

Sora threw his arms around his neck to keep him from falling.

Roxas felt a blush rise on his cheeks as Sora leaned against him to prevent them both from falling.

"You ain't going to fall are you?"

"Don't plan to."

He laid his arms around Sora's waist and pulled him close.

Sora didn't seem to be bothered by his movements at all and Roxas smiled.

"So…are you going to tell me what the nickname was about?"

He flushed a little as he realized just how close they really were but couldn't bring himself to let go of the brunette in his arms.

Sora smiled but never got the chance to answer as three people suddenly surrounded them.

"Are you two here to ice-skate or make out?"

Sora blushed at their blond friend as he smirked at him.

Roxas stuck out his tongue. "You're just jealous I get to hold him without getting beat into a bloody pulp."

"You bet I am!"

Hayner laughed as he looked at them.

Roxas saw Sora's blush increase, but instead of letting go of him he pulled him even closer.

"And do I have a say in this?"

"Nope, sorry angel, but I just can't let Hayner take you from me."

Hayner laughed again. "Don't worry Sora, I wouldn't dare. Roxas would become livid if I'd were to take you away from him."

"Hayner, Roxas! Give him a break!"

Olette smacked them both on their heads before she took Sora's arm and pulled him out of Roxas embrace.

Roxas pouted as Sora laughed and let himself be pulled along.

"Are you two going to leave me just like that?"

"Yep."

"No saying goodbye kisses for me?"

Olette laughed as she skated away with Sora.

The brunette turned towards him and waved.

"For a kiss you got to catch us first!"

"Olette!"

"What? It's not like he will be able to catch us."

Olette chuckled as Sora shook her head.

Roxas skated towards Hayner.

"What do you say, are we going to catch those two?"

His blond friend looked at him with a smirk.

"If that means I can get you to finally kiss Sora…heck yeah. But Olette is mine. Come on slowpoke!"

Roxas blinked as Hayner raced away and skated right into some guy and fell with a loud bonk onto the ice.

"Might be an better idea to watch where you're going you idiot."

Pence laughed. "Come on Roxas, I'll help you catch them too."

"And who are you going to kiss?"

"No one. Olette and Hayner are crazy for each other. Even though Hayner is completely dense to her."

He waved to the blond who was currently trying to get up a few meters behind them.

"As for Sora…. I rather not die."

Roxas blinked. "What do you mean?"

Pence laughed. "Well…In case you haven't noticed, Sora has a lot of friends looking out for him. Even now he's here I can see eyes in the shadows watching over him in case someone tries to be foolish enough to harm him."

He stopped for a moment to get steady on the slippery ice before he continued.

Pence smiled as he looked at him. "But most importantly…. everyone knows he belongs with you."

"What?" Roxas slipped in surprise and fell onto the ice hard.

Immediately he felt pain shoot through his back as he growled.

"Darn."

"Roxas, you alright?"

He looked up to see Sora and Olette ice-skate towards them and stop in front of him.

The brunette looked kind of worried as he leaned down so he was sitting in a kneeling position.

"Yeah…just bruised I think."

"Here, let me help with that."

Roxas saw the brunette look around him before he laid his hand on his shoulder and murmured "Cure."

Immediately Roxas felt warmth pull through him and the pain disappeared.

He let himself be pulled up by Sora and smiled. "Thanks."

He was amazed at how easily the brunette moved from a sitting into a standing position without the threat of falling.

"You're welcome." The brunette smiled as he let go of him again and his eyes twinkled.

Roxas blinked as he looked at him and suddenly took his arm. "Got you."

Everyone blinked and Sora suddenly pouted, as he understood what he meant. "That ain't fair."

Hayner quickly grabbed a hold of Olette who knocked him on the head.

"Sora's right, that's not fair."

Pence laughed. "You two never said anything about any conditions in between the catching so it's fair."

"I suppose."

Roxas saw something flash through Sora's eyes that looked a lot like sadness as Olette came over to them but before he could see it really clear it disappeared again and was replaced by a smile again.

The girl had obliviously missed it as she stopped and smiled at them both.

"So…how about this. We go to get ice-cream and after that we can kiss?"

"Sounds fair enough to me." Hayner laughed as he clapped in his hands but Roxas kept looking at Sora.

That sudden expression kept flashing in front of his eyes but he wasn't sure what it had meant.

Why would Sora be sad by the idea of them kissing?

"Oi, Earth to Roxas! Are you even still on this world?"

He blinked as he noticed Olette waving her hand in front of his face.

"What?"

"Are you going to stand there all day?"

He looked around to see that everyone was taking their ice-skates off.

"Oh."

Quickly he skated to them and took his ice-skates off and handed them back to the owner who gave him his money back.

As everyone was ready they walked outside and walked towards a small restaurant that was completely deserted.

Hayner, Pence and Olette ordered their normal ice cream and paid.

As Sora moved forward to order Roxas stopped him.

"As I remember correctly I had asked you out."

"But the ice-skating is over."

"Yeah, but the evening isn't."

He smiled as Sora stared at him and ordered two ice creams.

Handing one over to Sora he pulled him with him to the others.

"How come Roxas is paying for Sora's ice cream but you two let me pay for mine?"

Olette glared at her two friends who both blinked.

Pence turned red as he stuttered something but Hayner smirked.

"You heard Roxas, he's taking Sora out and so it's natural he pays. You on the other hand threatened to harm us if we didn't come so you should be paying for us. But since we're such good friends and know you don't have that kind of money we pay for ourselves."

Roxas laughed for Hayner' smart answer as they all ate their ice cream.

When all the sticks were eventually tossed into the garbage can Olette stood up.

Looking around her she smirked. "How about we go to our usual spot?"

"Yeah, less eyes on us." Pence agreed with a wink to Roxas before he looked at the clock tower.

"Oh crap, I can't tag along. I promised my mum I'd help her out."

They all nodded as they said their goodbyes and watched Pence run away.

"Okay…so shall we go?"

Hayner smiled as they all nodded and left.

As they walked Olette pulled Sora with her to check out some clothes for him making the brunette look back at the two in pure shock.

He mouthed, "help me" but the two ignored him as they sat down.

After a few minutes of silence Hayner chuckled. "I'm surprised."

"About what?" Roxas looked at him confused.

"That he's letting Olette torture him."

He motioned to the girl that was currently trying to get the brunette to try some clothes on, something he defiantly didn't like by the looks of it.

Roxas chuckled.

"It's not like Sora can't take care of himself. He's just to nice for his own good."

"Got a point there, man. He's no push over no matter how cute and innocent he might look. Aside from those magical powers he has and that keyblade he can still put on a good fight. I didn't think there was anyone that would be stronger then Seifer or you."

Roxas smirked as he looked at Hayner. "So you think he's cute?"

Hayner let out a small laugh but didn't blush as he answered. "Well…. let's put it this way, he doesn't have normal standard looks."

Roxas stared at him and Hayner blinked.

"What?"

"You do know people often think we're twins right, or at least close family."

Now a blush did find his way to his face but he shook his head.

"Nah…. maybe by first appearances yeah…but when you see you closer and get to know you two no one will make that mistake again."

"How do you mean?"

Hayner shifted as he looked at their friends, Olette finally having Sora giving in and letting her pull clothes over his head and making him turn around in front of her.

"Well first of all you're looks. You've got blond hair and he's a brunette. Also his hair is a lot spikier then yours and longer. And he is smaller then you, even if it's only a little. Both in length as in body build. Second thing...the eyes."

"Our eyes?"

"Yeah…his eyes are just a tiny bit darker then yours are. They are a deeper shape of blue. More Intense. "

Hayner didn't look at him as he spoke but Roxas still found it strange that he saw that much difference in the two of them.

"Sora's too nice. He doesn't say no to his friends, even if he doesn't like something. He's trusting and kind and very social. Heck, I'd say he would even be friendly to his enemies if they wouldn't threaten his friends. And there is that kind of look around him…its not really girly but also not really manly. And that kind of makes him look cute and innocent."

Roxas nodded as Hayner turned to him.

"You however are very capable of saying no. You aren't very trusty or social."

Roxas gave him a punch on his shoulder and Hayner laughed. "See, you even hit your own friends. But seriously though you don't have that girly thing around you. Not that same innocence that Sora has."

Roxas chuckled. "You know, you can be pretty deep at sometimes."

"Hey, did you just insult me?"

"No, in fact I gave you a compliment."

Hayner stood up as he sighed. "Let's go save Sora from that girls claws."

Roxas nodded as he followed Hayner quietly as he thought on what he had said.

"Roxas!"

Being pulled out of thought he looked up at the same time to see Sora jump over him and hide behind him.

"Hide me, she's insane!"

Not even surprised at the ease with how he jumped Roxas looked at him before he noticed the clothing he was wearing.

His black outfit had changed into a dark blue shirt that closed around him tightly and a half long skirt that hugged him in exactly the right places and made him look adorable.

Hayner blinked before he laughed and gave him the thumbs up. "Looking good Sora!"

A glare was his answer as the brunette held onto Roxas' back.

A small smile reached Roxas' lips.

"Ah come on Sora. How bad can it be?"

At that moment Olette came running to them holding something up.

Hayner blinked. "Is that…. make-up?"

"YES!"

Sora yelped as Olette came closer to them and ducked behind Roxas.

"Oh come on Sora, it ain't that bad to wear make-up."

"Yes it is! I'm a boy…look at me! You forced me to wear a skirt! A skirt! And wearing things I never ever wanted to wear!"

The boy sounded desperate and Roxas blinked before a blush found its way to his cheeks.

"Are you wearing what I think you're wearing?"

A smack on his head was all he got and Hayner ducked away to snort down a laugh making him the receiver of death glare from Sora.

"I'm not that evil Roxas. Besides there were no panties in his size."

Olette rolled her eyes. "He's referring to the high heels I made him wear."

Immediately Roxas turned around, making the other lose his balance as he fell onto his behind on the hard street.

"Watch it missy."

Everyone looked up to see an old man come closer and take Sora's arm to help him up.

The man smiled to Sora's shocked look.

"Did you hurt yourself missy?"

"Mi…Eh…no…"

"Good…good. Well better be careful next time you decide to throw you're girlfriend on the ground sonny."

He held out an accusing finger to Roxas who immediately turned bright red.

Then the man waved and walked away, leaving three stupefied teens behind.

Olette shrieked like an obsessed fan girl and turned to Sora and Roxas, who both looked horrified.

"See, you can pass for a girl any time!"

Sora just blinked as he looked at Roxas. "Can you hold her down while I go get my own clothes back?"

Roxas nodded, still unable to talk and he and Hayner took a hold of Olette as Sora quickly ran back into the store.

Not even five minutes had passed for the brunette was back.

The girl outfit had changed into his own pair of dark blue pants that hung loosely around him and a lighter blue sweater that was tightly fitting and hugged him closely, showing the boy's slender body build nicely.

"Better." Roxas smiled as he let go of Olette.

Hayner smirked. "I don't know, the girl outfit looked pretty cute on him as well."

Sora glared at him. "Let's just get going shall we?"

Olette smiled before she glanced to her watch.

"Eh…guy's it's pretty late. I really have to get home or my parents will get worried for me."

"I'll walk you home. Sora, it was nice seeing you again, come back to visit us soon again."

Hayner waved to both boys's before he pulled Olette with him.

Sora waved to them as he smiled.

"I should be getting home as well."

"I'll walk you to the station."

Sora nodded to him and together they walked in an easy silence towards the station.

Sora bought a ticket as Roxas waited patiently and soon the train was there.

Sora smiled to him. "You should come by soon. Everyone will be happy to see you."

"Yeah, I should really come visit Namine and Kairi soon. Those girls will have my head if I stay away to long."

Sora laughed. "Yeah. And you only see them sometimes. I have to deal with them both every day and then throw Riku with them…"

"A nightmare coming true." Roxas laughed.

Sora smiled. "Nah, that's Halloween town."

They both chuckled as the train signal sounded.

"Well…see you next time Roxas, I had a splendid time."

"Yeah me too."

Roxas smiled as Sora stepped into the train and turned back to him as the doors closed.

"Bye!"

"Bye!"

As the blue train slowly left he could see Sora wave from the window and waved back till he was no longer in sight.

Turning he walked back to his apartment and walked inside where he let himself fall on the bed.

With a sigh he look outside the window.

Suddenly he felt completely empty, like he didn't have a heart anymore even though he knew that wasn't true.

Sighing again he sat up as he heard the doorbell.

Walking downstairs to it he opened the door to see Hayner standing there.

"Hayner? What are you doing here, I thought you were going to bring Olette home."

The blond smirked. "I did and received my reward."

"What reward?"

"The promised kiss. She was just sky about giving it in public."

"Kiss?"

Roxas thought for a moment as Hayner just stared at him before he remembered.

"Darn, Sora left before I could ask for it."

"Then you should go after him and claim it."

Roxas shook his head. "I can't just go after him all the way to Destiny Islands for a kiss?"

"Why not? You won didn't you? Or you don't want to get it, I'd happily take it for you."

"No!"

"Thought so. Go after him Roxas."

"But…"

"Do you like him?" Hayner sat down on his bed as he looked at Roxas.

"Well of course." Roxas answered as he sat down besides Hayner, not getting where he was getting at.

"Do you love him?"

Roxas blinked as he looked at Hayner, but his attention was drawn to a picture that stood on his nightstand. It was of Sora, him, Namine, Kairi, Riku, Goofy, Donald and King Mickey.

Hayner saw him looking at the picture and took it as he held it in front of him.

"Do you love him?"

Taking the picture from Hayner into his hands he let his fingers slide over Sora.

"Yes…. yes I do."

"Then go after him and claim that kiss."

"But…what if he doesn't feel the same?"

"He does, trust me on that." Hayner moved his hand over the photo so only he and Sora were visible and he sat how the brunette was leaning against him and smiled.

"But how am I going to get to Destiny Islands?"

"You should hurry. As I went home I saw a blue train coming. I think it will be at the station in a few minutes."

Roxas stared at his friend. "A blue train?"

"Time's running short mate…choose."

Hayner stood up. "I'll tell the others tomorrow that you'll be gone. Just…come back to visit us sometime will you?"

Roxas nodded slowly.

"Then go catch that train now."

Roxas nodded as he suddenly turned and ran downstairs.

Outside he turned and looked at his window as he saw Hayner wave him off.

"Go after the one you want! He's worth it!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That was how Roxas found himself in the train going to Destiny Islands.

How he knew the train would go there he did not know and he didn't care.

All he could think about was how he would get to see Sora again. And what the brunette would do if he suddenly saw him so soon again. Or how he would react to what he had to tell him.

But that would be a worry for then. Right now all he wanted was to get to his friend and hold him again………………

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay…this is the end of the fic,

Sort of anyway.

I was thinking about making this a two chapter fic, with how Roxas gets to the islands and goes to find Sora then…. but I didn't know if that would be something you guy's would find fun so I'm keeping it like this for now.

If there are several people who want me to write that I will, even if it will take a bit of time. Do you not want that and let me leave it like this, let me know too so I know what I should do.

For the dress up part…I got no idea why I put it in, just seemed like fun to dress Sora up ;P

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the fic and hopefully till a next time

Ps: I love reviews!

Mate ne

Daily


	2. Where's Sora?

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters.

Chapter two:

Where's Sora

Reviews:

Sa-chan: I agree with you, the world needs a lot more Roxas/Sora love or Sora/Roxas. But how are we going to make people write it?

Ralisa: Blush… I'm going to make this a more chapter fic and just hope the best for it. I agree with you that it would be fun to see how they got together and you're very close with you're thought pattern…but it's a little bit different then you think. At the moment I'm having several things happening in my live, including a major writers block, so I'm afraid nothing good will come out of my fingers, but I will try not to disappoint you.

Thanks to: A-dizzle, The Critic Zoa, Natsumi-Chan, Chronos Mephistopheles, khfreak116, Pokii, KiraLacus Forever, RoxasTheOther, for reviewing to this fic

The fic

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_That was how Roxas found himself in the train going to Destiny Islands._

_How he knew the train would go there he did not know and he didn't care._

_All he could think about was how he would get to see Sora again. And what the brunette would do if he suddenly saw him so soon again. Or how he would react to what he had to tell him._

_But that would be a worry for then. Right now all he wanted was to get to his friend and hold him again………………_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Roxas opened his eyes as he let out a yawn. He had no idea how long ago it had been since he had fallen asleep but he figured he was there when the train suddenly came to a stop in a green area after having seen countless parts of some kind of space.

Excited he jumped out of the train and looked around him before he blinked.

In the time that he had just been a Nobody he had seen a lot of Sora's memories of his hometown. He knew he could trust himself to say that this was not Destiny Islands.

Looking closer he saw a huge castle.

Feeling a bit eerie because of the spooky silence he walked inside. "Hello? Anyone home?"

Receiving no answer he looked around to see he was in some kind of hallway. Everything around him was white as he spotted stairs and walked up.

A while later after he passed three kind of chambers he saw a huge door and opened it, not bothering to knock.

A tall man dressed in blue robes stared at him from behind a desk and Roxas jumped slightly as he saw him. "Eh…hi…sorry I just barged in like that."

The man ushered him down with his hands. "Welcome. You must be Roxas. I had the idea you might come here."

"Eh…you did?" Roxas blinked as he walked to the desk. "How?"

"I have my ways. You want to travel to Destiny Islands do you not?"

"Yeah. But the train brought me here." Roxas scratched the back of his head confused. "Although I don't know why, Sora traveled with the same train…"

"And traveled further from here." The man interrupted him.

Roxas couldn't help but to smile at the mentioning of Sora. "He came through here?"

"Yes, the Gummiship does not travel to Twilight Town."

Roxas nodded. "So…I can get to Destiny Islands through here?"

"Yes."

The man indicated him to look out of a window with his hand and as Roxas looked outside he saw a small Gummiship. "I can use that?" He asked, still getting a spooky feeling from the man who obliviously was a magician, and probably powerful.

The man nodded. "Yes."

Roxas nodded, weighting his choices before he waved to the man. "Thanks man."

With that he made his way to the Gummiship and sat in it. It was kind of small but Roxas figured it would do. He remembered from his dreams how to navigate it and set course to Destiny Islands.

He still didn't want to think of what he would do when he saw Sora again and didn't want to think about it.

Finally reaching Destiny Island he landed the Gummiship and climbed out and landed on the beach.

It was overly sunny at the tropical beach and Roxas had to close his eyes a bit to protect them from the sun.

He walked around the small island with ease, knowing every part of it from Sora's memories.

Walking up the three houses he heard his name being called and turned around to spot Kairi at the beach.

Running to her he nodded to her but she pulled him into a short hug.

"Roxas! What are you doing here?" She asked curious releasing him again when he didn't really respond.

Roxas smiled. "Hi Kairi. I came to see Sora. Do you know where he is?"

Kairi bit her lip to prevent herself from laughing. "Sora went to see you a few hours ago, you must have missed him."

Roxas shook his head. "No, I saw him but I didn't get the chance to speak to him about something so I went after him." Kairi smiled. "Chasing after love, that's romantic."

Roxas turned brightly red but didn't speak as he looked at Kairi, not even wondering how she knew.

If Hayner could see, he was pretty sure anyone could. He sighed. "I take it he's not back then yet?"

Kairi shook her head. "No, Riku might know where he is though. They have a much stronger bond together then I have."

Roxas nodded. "Do you know where Riku is?" He asked.

Kairi smiled and pulled him with her down the beach and to the house on the right side of the beach.

She knocked once before entering and Roxas heard two voices call his name as Riku clapped him on his back, knocking the air out of him momentarily.

"Yo Roxas, what are you doing here?" He asked. Roxas took a moment to catch his breath as Kairi answered for him. "He's looking for Sora, he's gonna declare his undying love!"

"Kairi!" Roxas cried out but the others only laughed and Namine smiled. "I'm happy for you Roxas." He could see she meant every word she said and smiled to her.

Riku waved her off as he looked at Roxas coolly even though he could see the worry in the green eyes clearly. "Sora's not with you?" He asked demanding.

Not taking back by his harsh tone for he knew the worry hidden behind it Roxas shook his head. "I saw him a few hours ago before he left. I followed him with about an hour in between. I thought he was going home."

Kairi shrugged. "He probably ran into a friend or so."

"He has plenty of those so it could be like that." Namine added.

Riku shook his head. "Sora would have send a message if he had gone to visit someone else. Something must have been up."

He turned around to a communicator and typed a few commands before the face of King Mickey appeared on the screen.

"Riku, how nice to hear from you!" King Mickey said with a smile on his face. "Good to see you to you're Majesty." Riku smiled at his old friend before he turned serious again.

"Do you know if Sora communicated with Chip and Dale?" He asked straight to the point.

King Mickey turned from the screen for a moment before he turned back, his face serious.

"Yes he has. Sora contacted Chip and Dale just after he left Yen Sid's tower. He traveled to Radiant Garden after Cid contracted him."

Riku nodded. "Thanks you're Majesty. Could we use Chip and Dale to travel to him?" He asked, worry clearly visible in his voice now and King Mickey nodded. "Of course. Good luck and keep me posted."

With that the link closed and the screen turned black again.

Riku turned to the others who all had listened silently to the conversation.

"Okay, Roxas and I will go after Sora. You two stay here in case he returns." Namine and Kairi nodded before the two boys ran towards the Gummiship, followed closely by the girls.

"Bring him home safely!" "Take care." They called to their friends as they settled inside the small space. Riku frowned but didn't complain as he started to Gummiship and they were on their way waving to the girls.

TBC

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eh yeah….

Sorry for the very late update, but I'm experiencing several hectic stages in my life,

Exam period, and very much last time homework that has to be finished, my cousin in America is going to have a baby this month, to which I'm pretty excited.

I'm also experiencing an extreme writers block. I've been having trouble for a few months now, and I'm afraid it won't disappear anytime soon, I'm trying to write anyway, just tell me if it sucks and any suggestions about how to get over something like this would be very welcome.

Please review to give me critics, suggestions, opinions, anything…flames are in this case expected and not surprising so fire away as you like

Hopefully till soon


	3. Meeting old faces, new friends

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Meeting old faces, new friends

Disclaimer: Do not now and never will own Kingdom Hearts, or it's characters.

Thanks to Tinker16 for the review!

Last chapter:

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_. "Sora's not with you?"_

"Sora would have send a message if he had gone to visit someone else. Something must have been up."

"_Do you know if Sora communicated with Chip and Dale?"_

"_Yes he has. Sora contacted Chip and Dale just after he left Yen Sid's tower. He traveled to Radiant Garden after Cid contacted him."_

"_Bring him home safely!" "Take care." They called to their friends as they settled inside the small space. Riku frowned but didn't complain as he started to Gummiship and they were on their way waving to the girls._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quickly the two boys found their way to Radiant Garden and landed before they made their way to Merlin's home, figuring Cid and Sora would be there.

As they reached the house they were suddenly alarmed as the security system went off and a few Nobodies appeared out of nowhere. Roxas could hear Riku's loud curse as they both called their keyblades forth and quickly finished them off.

"Where did those come from?" Roxas asked out of breath, a sudden voice caused them both to turn around surprised.

"The little buggers have been appearing again lately."

Looking up they saw Cid standing on a wall, looking down to them.

"Heartless have started to reappear here?" Roxas asked as he cursed under his breath.

Cid nodded as he jumped on the ground and walked into the home, gesturing both boys to follow him. Roxas muttered something under his breath that was a little colorful and it made Riku smirk as they followed him inside.

Immediately Leon, Yuffie and Cloud greeted them. Roxas remembered Sora's words and couldn't help but to blush slightly.

Leon raised an eyebrow at Roxas blush but didn't act to it as Yuffie suddenly appeared in front of Roxas. "My gosh you could have been Sora's twin. You must be Roxas right?"

A bit horrified by the energy the girl showed he slowly nodded. "Eh…yeah."

"And you are Yuffie, Leon, Cid and Cloud." He said.

They all nodded and Yuffie blinked. "How do you know our names when you never met us?" She asked dumbfound before Cid smirked. "He carries Sora's memories. Of course the kid knows who we are idiot."

Yuffie pouted but didn't react further as Leon spoke up. "What are you two doing here?' He asked going straight to the point.

Roxas turned to him. "We're looking for Sora, we heard he had gone here."

"Ah you missed him with a few hours."

Riku growled before he spoke. "What was he doing here and do you know where he went to?"

Yuffie nodded. "Cid called upon him cause Tron had some trouble and needed Sora's keyblade to tie up a few lose ends."

"After that the kid helped us with a load of Heartless before he was contacted by a fella who he called Aladdin. He went there."

Cid finished for her.

Riku turned to Roxas who was searching in his memories, after a while he nodded. "Agrabah it is then." He sighed as they waved goodbye to the group who wished them luck finding him and boarded the Gummiship again to set course to Agrabah.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arriving in Agrabah Roxas pulled his coat off. "Damn it's hot here."

"Of course it's the middle of the desert here." Riku answered him smugly as he started to walk, making Roxas have to run to catch up to him.  
"What do you think Sora's doing here?" He asked as he walked next to the blue haired teen.

Riku shrugged. "Don't know, probably something to help his friends."

Roxas nodded, taking the answer in as they walking to the palace where Princess Jasmine was. The women spotted them both and stiffened a bit as she saw Riku before she relaxed again. Roxas frowned at her reaction but as he saw Riku's equal reaction he thought it was something between them and didn't ask about it.

Jasmine greeted them and smiled to Roxas. "You must be Roxas. Sora told us all about you."

Roxas smiled, feeling a little bit unnerved as she said that but nodded none less. "Speaking off him have you seen Sora?"

He asked bluntly.

Jasmine nodded. "Yes, he came to Aladdin some time ago. They went to the cave of wonders together. I don't know what men have with gold though." She sighed and pointed into the direction of where they would have to look.

Riku nodded as he thanked her and they walked away again to the desert they knew they'd have to cross to get to the cave of wonders.

It took them a very long time to cross the desert as they felt hot, thirsty and tired by the time they were only half way.

Roxas looked up, breathing quickly as a magical carpet stopped in front of them. A figure on top of the carpet looked down at them.  
Hey guy's, you two want a…wow…." The man trailed off, as he looked at them, the man who Roxas could only vaguely remember. "You're…Aladdin aint you?" he asked, making Riku look up to the man as well.

Aladdin nodded. "Yeah and you two look like death meat. What's gotten into you to try and cross the desert on foot?" He asked obliviously curious.

Riku growled at his comment. "Looking for the imbecile who called for our friend and then drag that friend of to some cave in the middle of the desert." He replied angry.

Aladdin seemed shocked. " You're friends of Sora?" He asked, either not catching on at the imbecile part or ignoring it strongly. His words were answered by a "No really" comment from Riku.

Roxas chuckled. Riku seemed to become very annoyed when being hot, sweaty and stinking.

Aladdin shook his head. "You actually missed him. Sora left hours ago after he helped fight of a bunch of Heartless and find a present for Jasmine."

He watched bemused as both boys groaned. Roxas and Riku sighed deeply as they looked at Aladdin.

"Heartless attacked here as well?"

"Do you know where he went?" They asked at the same time. Aladdin held his hands up in defends as they did and laughed. "Easy there. Yes Heartless did appear here, Sora and I took quick care of them, then when he was just about to leave for home he was contacted by this weird skeleton."

The boys looked at each other as Riku sighed. "Jack Skeleton. So he traveled to Halloween town. Do you happen to know why?"

Aladdin shrugged. "Sorry I was more focused on the fact that a pumpkin could talk. But I did catch something about a Halloween party."

Roxas pulled a grumbling Riku with him back to the Gummiship as he waved at Aladdin, trying to keep the blue haired male from strangling the man.

TBC

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay…I realize Riku and Roxas are probably completely out of character…just bare with me for it

I'm planning to make this fic about six chapters long, so you'll know how much you'd be expecting.

I'm in the middle of my Exams so I didn't have time or the chance to let this be Beta'd by my lovely Beta reader Jenna like I normally do, sorry. I did use speller check but everyone knows how easily it is to miss mistakes with that program

Reviews are my drug, needed, wanted and loved for all eternity!


	4. Just missed

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Just missed

Disclaimer: See first chapter

Thanks to Tinker16 for the review!

This chapter is for Ralisa and Tinker16.

Last chapter

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Heartless have started to reappear here?"_

"_We're looking for Sora, we heard he had gone here."_

"_You two look like death meat."_

"_Heartless attacked here as well?_

"_Jack Skeleton. So he traveled to Halloween town."_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Roxas sighed when they finally did land on Halloween town. Riku jumped out of the Gummiship and looked around.

"You think we'll catch Sora around here?" Roxas asked wondering.

Riku shrugged. "I have a feeling they'll say we've just missed them."

They looked at each other before they started to laugh. "It seems we're doing nothing more then chasing after him huh."

Roxas smiled. "Yeah, well I recognize this place so let's get going and search for Jack."

Riku nodded and together they walked into a weird town. Looking around Riku had to bite back a snicker when Roxas jumped for a particularly big spider that walked over the road.

"Scared?" He asked teasingly.

Roxas turned red as he looked away muttering something, making Riku laugh.

As they walked through the town they spotted a girl who was talking to a skeleton.

"That must be Jack Skeleton." Riku said as he walked to the two.

"Hi there. You're Jack Skeleton?"

The Pumpkin King looked up to them. "Why hello there, yes I am and this is my girlfriend Sally."

The girl with him blushed but nodded to them. "Hello, who are you?" She asked clearly curious.

"We're the ones that you're gonna say to that we just missed Sora." Riku said bluntly already feeling annoyed, as he couldn't spot Sora anywhere.

Both blinked and Roxas sighed. "We're looking for Sora. Is he here?" He asked.

Jack looked at them. "Ah you…"

"Just missed him." Riku and Roxas finished for him at the same time.

"Yes, how do you know?"

'Simple, that's all we hear wherever we go." Riku explained.

"Do you know where he went to?" Roxas asked feeling irritated.

Riku looked at Roxas for a moment before he turned to Jack who shook his head. "He said he was going home, but just before he left he said he had to change directions again as someone contacted him."

Riku and Roxas exchanged looked before they both sighed deeply and nodded then. "Alright. Do you happen to know who called him?"

Jack shook his head but Sally nodded. "Yeah, Belle. He called the person beautiful."

Riku and Roxas both laughed. "No…Belle is a girl he knows."

Sally and Jack nodded. "Well, Sora only came here cause I asked him to help me with new idea's for the Halloween party. So he didn't stay long. I'd say he left about three hours ago. He promised to come back for the Halloween Party later today."

Riku muttered something under his breath before he nodded. "Yeah thanks."

They walked back to their Gummiship and asked the course to Beast's castle.

"You two keep on missing him don't you." Chip said laughing as he looked at them through the communication screen.

Riku murmured something impolite.

"How rude." Dale said. "And we were just about to tell you Sora's left Beast's castle."

"What? Where did he go to?" Riku asked, leaning towards the screen.

"We were going to tell you, but now I'm thinking we shouldn't."

Riku growled but Roxas pushed him aside. "Please Chip, Dale. I really need to find him."

Chip and Dale looked at each other before they smiled and turned to Roxas again.

"Well, because you're asking so nicely, he went to Simba. This is the route to Pride Rock." Chip said as he stippled out the route for them.

Riku sighed. "Simba…?" He asked.

"Simba the Lion Sora's friends with." Chip and Dale said at the same time.

Roxas chuckled at Riku's perplex posture. "Sora's friends with stranger creatures, I don't know why we should be surprised about it."

"Yeah, you're right. Let's just get going. He's having a head start of almost two hours now and it's a long way there." Riku said.

"Wouldn't it be better to just wait on Destiny Islands till he'll come there eventually?" Roxas asked as he looked at Riku.

"Of course not. He's being called all around the worlds to help fight Heartless, he might need our help."

Roxas raised an eyebrow. "All we do right now is chase fruitlessly after him. We might as well travel to a world he hasn't been to yet and wait for him there to show up."

Riku shook his head. "We'll catch up on him when we're most needed."

Roxas nodded. "Right…you don't think lions will attack us when we get there right?"

Riku shrugged as they made their way over to the Pride rock. "Of course not, they don't attack Sora either so why would they attack us."

Roxas nodded as they landed in the Pride lands.

As they climbed out of the Gummiship they screamed as several lionesses growled and ran towards them, showing their teeth to them.

"Riku!!" Roxas yelled as they ran away from the Gummiship and climbed high into the trees, closely followed by the lions.

"I thought you said they wouldn't attack us!" He screamed accusingly as he climbed higher and could barely see the Gummiship anymore as a big pointy rock was close to them.

Riku climbed higher into the tree as well as the lionesses jumped against it, not being able to climb into the thin tree. "I thought they wouldn't. Why didn't they ever attack Sora?"

He asked as he saw two lions walk on Pride Rock in the distance. A big lion with manes and a small lion with weird manes…that almost looked like hair.

Riku blinked as he saw the lions reach a very familiar Gummiship that stood on the pointy rock.

"Roxas…do you see that?" He asked as he pointed to the small lion that had Sora's hair and took a jump into the Gummiship, changing into the boy they both knew so well.

Gasping Roxas blinked. "Sora…SORA!!" He screamed, trying to draw the boy's attention who was clearly talking on the communicator. "SORA!!"

Riku shook his head. "He's to far, he can't hear us. But it does explain why the lions never attacked him."

They watched silently as Sora waved to the tall lion and disappeared into the sky while they couldn't do anything to stop him.

"Well…we did catch up to him." Roxas said softly after a few hours had passed and the lionesses were lying in the shadow under the tree.

Riku shot him a death glare as he shifted uncomfortable suddenly.

Roxas looked at him and followed his gaze and swallowed his dry throat as the big lion from before walked towards them. The lionesses turned to look at him. "Hello." He said, being greeted by the lionesses.

Riku and Roxas blinked and almost lost their grip in shock. "He can talk." Roxas said shocked.

Riku shook his head. "Of course he can, how else would Sora be able to understand him."

Simba looked up to the tree and showed surprise. "You know Sora? Who are you two?" He asked confused.

"I'm Riku and he's Roxas. Who are you?" Riku asked, not moving from his place.

"My name is Simba... What are you two doing up in the tree?" He asked.

Roxas nodded as he let himself slowly slide down the tree. "These lionesses attacked us. So we ran."

Simba laughed. "If you had said you two were friends of Sora they would have left you alone. We had some trouble with intruders lately. Sora helped us out."

"Do you know where he went?" Roxas asked as he jumped on the ground, quickly followed by Riku.

"He said he was going home." Simba said as he turned around. "When you see him, would you thank him again for me. He really helped us out."

Riku and Roxas nodded as they were now escorted back to their Gummiship and climbed into it and waved goodbye to the lions.

Setting course towards Destiny Islands Riku contacted Chip and Dale. "You heard from him since he left Simba?" He asked, crossing his fingers.

Chip and Dale shook their heads. "Not yet."

"So…we're off to Destiny Islands then?" Roxas asked as he looked at Riku who nodded.

"I don't know, I mean… he contacted someone at that rock, I could see that much…who could he have contacted if he was going home."

Roxas looked at him before he shrugged. "Dunno."

"Did he say a name?" Roxas asked as he looked at Simba.

The lion thought for a moment. "Ariel. He mentioned the name to the man he was talking to."

They nodded. "Thanks. Bye!"

Riku started to Gummiship and quickly they were off to space again. "Who's Ariel?" Riku asked Roxas.

Roxas looked at him. "The only Ariel I can remember is a mermaid…but we already saw that even though Sora changed into a lion we didn't. So unless we bring Donald with us we cannot follow him to Atlantica."

Riku shook his head. "Didn't Ariel marry a human? She'd be on the land then."

He said as he set course to Atlantica.

Tbc

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please review!

See you soon again


	5. Pumpkin Festival

Chapter 5

Pumpkin Festival

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters.

I also do not own the nightmare before Christmas or the song that's part of the song of the nightmare before Christmas movie, only the fourth and fifth part of the song written here are of my own hand.

Remember, this is not the entire song, only a very small part of it, but it felt right to enter it.

Reviews:

Sarasorayuuri: I'm glad you like it that they keep on missing him. Don't worry, he'll catch up to Sora soon now thank you for reviewing!

Tinker16: Hahaha I know, the same happened to me and my friend once. That's how I got the idea thanks for you're review!

Last chapter:

"_He promised to come back for the Halloween Party later today." _

"_Simba the Lion Sora's friends with."_

"_Of course not. He's being called all around the worlds to help fight Heartless, he might need our help." _

_Roxas nodded. "Right…you don't think lions will attack us when we get there right?"_

"_SORA!!"_

"_He's to far, he can't hear us. But it does explain why the lions never attacked him."_

_Riku shook his head. "Didn't Ariel marry a human? She'd be on the land then." _

_He said as he set course to Atlantica._

Pumpkin Festival

_X_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The moment they landed on the beach near the water it started raining heavily. Both boys cursed as they ran over the beach trying to find shelter as they saw a man and a dog walking in the rain.

Perplex Roxas stood still. "That's Ariel's husband."

Riku turned to look at the man and dog. "That's him?"

Roxas nodded and walked towards the two.

"Hi there, are you Ariel's husband." He asked.

The dark haired man looked up to him startled. "Sora…no...you aint." The man shook his head. "Sorry, you look a lot like a good friend of us. Yes I'm Eric. Who are you?"

Roxas smiled to the kid. "I'm Roxas and this is Riku. We're friends of Sora and looking for him, have you seen him?"

Eric nodded as he looked at his dog . "Yes, he arrived a few hours ago and went with Ariel and Melody."

"He's still here?" Riku asked surprised.

"Should be. The servants haven't heard he left yet."

Roxas and Riku looked at each other. "Could it be?" Riku asked wondering.

"Where are they now?" Roxas asked and Eric gave them directions.

Excited and all forgotten about the rain they ran into the castle, having clearance of Eric himself.

They walked through the castle, not wanting to draw to much attention to themselves as they followed the path Eric had given them excitedly. "Think we'll actually be able to run into him?" Roxas asked.

Riku shook his head. "I don't believe it at all. He probably just left the castle through a different route."

"Pessimist."

Riku laughed. "Well…after all that happened today it aint so strange."

Roxas shrugged as he suddenly heard a sound and started to run. "No…SORA!" He screamed at the top of his longs as he ran through the hall.

Riku blinked before he started to run as well not knowing what had gotten into the blond.

Roxas ran through a door and stopped as he looked towards the sky.

Riku came through the door as well and breathed quickly as he saw they were in a indoor garden. He saw two perplex looking people look at them before he looked up to where Roxas' gaze was and let his mouth fall open.

"You and you're big mouth!" Roxas said angry as they watched the outlines of the Gummiship disappear in the distance.

"Who are you?" A female voice asked and they both turned to the voice.

Ariel stood in front of them with a baby in her arms.

"We're Roxas and Riku. You must be Ariel. We're looking for Sora…but missed him again." Roxas said with a sigh.

"Oh, he was looking for a Riku, but that's been a year or two ago. He came by to meet my daughter Melody. If you're chasing him you should hurry up, he was going to a party."

"A party?" Riku asked confused.

Roxas thought for a moment before he nodded. "Of course. He promised Jack Skellington he'd return for the Halloween Party remember."

"Couldn't we have just waited there then?" Riku asked whiningly.

Roxas grabbed his arm. "Don't complain, you wanted to keep chasing after him, come on, we got a party to attend to. Bye!" He waved to Ariel and Melody as they ran back to the beach.

On their way back they passed Eric who waved. "You found him?" He asked.

Roxas shook his head as they kept running. "No, we just missed him, but we know where he's going." He waved as they jumped into the Gummiship and set course to Halloween town again.

It only took them an hour to get there and they sighed relieved as they saw the Gummiship standing on the graveyard and placed theirs a little behind it.

As they left the Gummiship they looked at Sora's and noticed it looked a battled and burned on several spots.

"You think something happened?" Roxas asked worried.

"Nah, Sora just can't fly." Riku said with a grin as he dismissed the worried blond.

"At least we know he's still here." Roxas said, still feeling unease about the way the Gummiship had looked.

"Let's go."

They walked into town, only to stop in horror.

The entire town was changed into a even bigger horror scene then before. All kinds of masked and changed people walked around while eerie music played and people sang.

"How are we supposed to find Sora in this mess?" Riku asked horrified.

"He's got a pumpkin on the side of his head and looks a bit like a vampire." Roxas said.

"How do you know that?" Riku asked stupefied "Do you see him?"

Roxas shook his head. "No, he visited Halloween town before…. I eh…I have seen his appearance in his memories."

Riku nodded . "Okay…vampire…let's go on vampire hunt then." He said loudly.

Several people looked at them in shock before Riku put his hands up. "It was only a joke…a joke." He quickly said swearing in his mind.

The people laughed and turned back to dancing.

Roxas walked into the crowd and looked around, examination them all till a loud voice started to sing.

Everyone, including Roxas and Riku looked up to a podium to see Jack Skellington on top of it with Sally and…Sora.

Letting out a shriek of surprise Riku wanted to jump forward but was stopped by the crowd and pulled with it, as was Roxas as they heard the song they sang loud and clear.

"This is Halloween, everybody make a scene  
Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright  
It's our town, everybody scream  
In this town of Halloween

scream like a banshee  
jump out of your skin  
This is Halloween, everyone scream  
Wont' ya please make way for a very special guy

Our man Jack is King of the Pumpkin patch  
Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King!

And his very own Sally Queen!

They will lead in our Halloween

Scare little children, making them scream

Sora' helping children beware

Making a nutcase pull out all of his hair

Parents here and toddlers there

Those three gonna be there

So everybody be aware

Our man Jack is King of the Pumpkin patch

Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King!

Roxas didn't know what disturbed him more. What they were singing or the fact that Sora was mentioned in the song.

Riku seemed to look shocked at the three at the podium. Jack coming off from the podium first and helped Sally of it before he carefully lifted Sora up under his arms and set him on the ground as well. The small brunette smiled to Jack as he said something before they walked in front of the crowd, Sora moving further from them by the second.

They screamed Sora's name as they struggled to move to him, only to be pulled further away from the brunette who didn't hear any of their screams over the loud voices and creepy sounds.

The crowd moved towards the graveyard where their Gummiships were. Sora, Jack Skellington and Sally stopped moving as the rest of the crowd surrounded them and Sora's Gummiship, taking Riku and Roxas' Gummiship completely out of view for the three leading the crowd.

Groaning Riku doubled his struggles to get to Sora, not believing what was happening right in front of them.

The brunette never noticed any of them in the huge crowd as he was helped into the Gummiship by Jack who handled him like he was fragile and would break at a wrong movement.

Changing back into himself again the moment his feet hit the Gummiship he sat straight into the chair. Sally said something to Sora but the brunette smiled and waved her off, saying something only Jack and Sally were able to hear before he took off.

"SORA!!" Roxas screamed in a last attempt to stop the brunette when the crowd all put their hands up and waved to the boy who waved back, never seeing two figures that weren't dressed like Halloween at all or the lonesome Gummiship that was hidden under lots of bodies that were standing on it to see Sora better.

After Sora left the Halloween crowd split, leaving the two trampled, pained and utterly irritated boys alone.

"Now they split up." Was all Roxas could say while Riku only grumbled.

"We need to find out where he went."

Roxas sighed. "Yeah…maybe Jack knows."

Riku glared at him. "You go ask. I'll be in the Gummiship, kicking Sora's ass mentally."

The blond let out a wry laugh as he made his way to Jack Skellington. "Hey Jack.."

The pumpkin king turned around to him. "Why Roxas, ah you just…"

"Missed Sora. Yeah, where did he go?"

"Home."

"For real?" Roxas asked.

"Yes, he was pretty tired. Poor Sora." Sally said.

Roxas nodded as he sighed. "Well…we'll be after him again then."

"Take care of him. He was bleeding but kept saying it was nothing even though it was clear he was hurting."

The blond looked up at that. "He was…how badly?" He asked worried, immediately remembering how the Gummiship had looked.

" I couldn't see very well till he changed back to his normal looks. It was pretty badly, like he got into a big fight with fire and then got beat up."

Roxas nodded. "I'll find him." He said with a forced smile as he ran back to Riku who looked annoyed and bored in the Gummiship but looked alerted to him and sat up a bit as he seemed to read his face.

"Sora's injured." He said, not bothering to let Riku ask what was wrong, as he jumped in the Gummiship, Riku immediately sitting up completely and look at him worried, questions in his eyes.

He explaining everything as they took off and Riku called for home base.

"Kairi…did Sora get home?" He asked.

The red haired girl shook her head as she turned to something behind her and then turned back to Riku. "No, Namine says he hasn't gotten home yet. Why… you still haven't found him?"

"I'm working on it Kairi, keep you're eyes out okay. And let me know immediately when he does."

The red haired girl nodded. "Hai."

Riku clicked the screen off and called for Chip and Dale.

The two appeared on screen immediately. "Roxas, Riku...what can we do for you?" They asked at the same time.

"Where's Sora now?" Roxas asked, not wasting time.

"He hasn't contacted us anymore since last time we spoke." Chip said.

"Where is his Gummiship?" Riku asked.

"You'd have to ask Cid. He knows where it is since he has the tracking device." Chip answered as he looked at the two boys, feeling sorry for them as they looked troubled.

Roxas looked at Riku as he changed the course to Traverse Town, fearing for Sora suddenly.

Even though he knew the brunette was stronger then any of them and could handle his own very well.

With Riku in charge they reached Traverse Town in no time and ran to Merlin's house, pushing the door open.

Several people jumped at the sound of the door crashing and Cid stood up, ready to yell at them.

"Where's Sora's Gummiship." Roxas asked cutting him off immediately.

Cid swallowed whatever he was going to say as he saw their faces.

"On it. What happened?"

"Jack Skellington told us Sora was injured. We weren't able to reach him before he took off. And have no idea where he went to."

Cid nodded as Yuffie and Tifa grabbed several medical supplies and put them in a bag, giving them to Roxas.

"Please take care of Sora." A brown-haired woman in a pink dress asked who neither of the boys could remember the name of at the moment so they just nodded.

"Twilight Town." Cid called out as he turned to them. "The Gummiship is at Twilight Town."

The boys looked at each other. "Why did he say he was going home when he was going to Twilight Town." Riku asked himself as they thanked Cid and ran back to their Gummiship.

Tbc

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The last chapter is coming up very soon, I promise.

I'll try to put it on before next Tuesday, no guarantees, but I want to finish this fic before I go on vacation on June 14th.

I hope you all still like it.

Reviews are needed, loved and highly appreciated!


	6. Home is where the heart is

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Home is where the heart is

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters. But I do own the newest part of the Kingdom Hearts 2 manga! Finally got it!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reviews:

The Critic Zoa: Hehehe I know he's always missing him, but I promise it comes to a stop now. I'm not going to spoil anything of this last chapter but I hope it lives up to you're thoughts a bit.

Enjoy reading it!

Tinker16: Yup..I hurt Sora…and I still am sorry for it but it couldn't be helped. You read and tell me if it lives up to you're hopes :P

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Last chapter:

" _I couldn't see very well till he changed back to his normal looks. It was pretty badly, like he got into a big fight with fire."_

"_Sora's injured."_

"_No, Namine says he hasn't gotten home yet. Why… you still haven't found him?" _

"Where's Sora's Gummiship."

"_The Gummiship is at Twilight Town."_

_The boys looked at each other. "Why did he say he was going home when he was going to Twilight Town." Riku asked himself as they thanked Cid and ran back to their Gummiship._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Confused, worried and in a hurry Riku and Roxas made their way over to Twilight Town.

The journey normally taking a little over three hours which was way to long for both boys who were in a hurry.

But they had to take a detour to outrun a hungry Monstro and a few Heartless ships which made it already late into the night before they finally reached Twilight Town, more then five hours later then planned.

Jumping out of the Gummiship they thought mentally to which place Sora could have gone to when Roxas wasn't there.

Their thought pattern was cut short as Pence came running to the train station as if having waited for them to arrive. "Roxas! Roxas!"

Both boys stopped running and watched him as he stopped in front of them, his hands leaning on his knees as was trying to catch his breath.

"Sora is at you're house Roxas. He's pretty bad. Hayner and Ollette found him a few hours ago, he was unconscious and very hurt. He kept saying you're name."

Worried Roxas looked at Riku who nodded. "Go, I'll follow."

The three boys ran to Roxas' house and ran upstairs where Hayner and Ollette already where.

Both turned to them and seemed relieved to see them as they moved out of the way so the two could see the boy who was resting in the bed.

Roxas let out a shocked breath as he saw Sora and Riku 's breathing just stocked in his throat

.

Sora's visible eye was closed and most of his clothes were torn away and replaced by bandages, of which some had bled through a little. Also around his head were bandages that covered one side of his face, hiding his right eye under the bandages as well.

The blanket was pulled up to half of his torso, probably so it wouldn't hurt him and next to the bed stood a basket full with bloodied bandages and parts of Sora's torn and ripped clothes.

"It took a long time but he's finally sleeping." Ollette said quietly after she had given the two boys a few moments to get over their initial shocks.

"Will he be alright?" Riku asked softly as he took the unnatural still form of his best friend in.

"I think he will. We couldn't heal his body with potions. His body kept rejecting them. But he's a fighter and if he makes it through the rest of the night without trouble now I believe he'll be fine." Ollette said softly as she looked at Riku.

"What happened?" Hayner asked as Roxas walked pass him and sat down on the bed, ignoring the other blond completely as he brushed some hair out of Sora' pale face.

"Sora…" he breathed the brunette's name barely hearable as his trembling hand touched Sora's carefully.

Riku heard Roxas say Sora's name and nodded to the other three from the Twilight Town gang. "I'll tell you…downstairs." He said softly, wanting to give Roxas some time with Sora alone. He knew Sora was still alive and would recover and that was enough for him for now.

The three friends picked up on his hint and followed Riku downstairs where he would probably tell the complete story to the three confused and worried teens.

Roxas took Sora's hand completely in his own. He caressed it softly, brushing it with his thumb.

He whispered words to the brunette as the morning quickly came. But it felt like years to Roxas who couldn't move his eyes to anywhere else then Sora's still hand in his own.

"Roxas?" A soft voice called his attention from Sora's hand and he looked up.

"Sora." He breathed breathless as he looked at the familiar deep blue eyes that were slightly visible though slightly open eyes.

The brunette smiled weakly to him. "Hey. You came home." Sora's voice was barely above a whisper and sounded raw like he hadn't spoken for days.

But it still sounded like one of the most beautiful sounds Roxas had ever heard

Roxas smiled lightly as he squeezed the brunette's hand softly. "Of course I came home. What happened?" He asked.

Sora grimaced as he tried to move his arms but couldn't without pain. His eyes opened a bit more till they were half open before he spoke in that same whisper. "I've been traveling to a few friends after I left here to help them out. I got attacked by thousands of spaceships when I left Ariel and barely made it to Halloween town with my Gummiship."

He paused for a moment and Roxas remembered how battled the ship had looked. "Must have been some battle."

Sora slowly nodded. "The villagers fixed me up a bit and made me stay for the Halloween party so I'd rest a little before sending me off to go home."

Roxas nodded. "I know you fought several Heartless, Riku and I followed you across the worlds, almost catching you near Simba, Ariel and Halloween town."

"You what?" Seeing Sora's confused look he explained everything making Sora laugh softly before he grimaced again in pain and coughed. He closed his eyes to catch his breath again.

It stayed silent for a while and Roxas thought Sora had fallen back asleep, as his breathing was soft and steady, when the brunette suddenly started to speak again.

"I never saw you. Nor did Jack say anything, but then again he probably forgot with the Halloween party and all going on. And then he was busy fussing over me with Sally to send me home."

He smiled a bit as he opened his eyes again, this time more before he grimaced in pain again as he tried to move his legs.

Roxas brushed the hair out of his face, causing Sora to slightly lean into his touch and Roxas smiled as he rested his hand on Sora's cheek and brushed his thumb over the brunette's cheek. "Why didn't you go home?" He asked softly as he looked at him.

Sora closed his eyes as Roxas movement, sliding back asleep because of it and his pained expression softened again. "I came home." He whispered as sleep slowly drew him in again, leaving Roxas to stare at him speechless.

After a few moments a gentle smile appeared on Roxas lips as he leaned over Sora and softly kissed his forehead where no bandages rested as he realized Hayner had been right about everything after all. "You'll always be home here." He whispered into Sora's ear before he sat back up.

"You mean that?" A whisper asked him.

Roxas looked up to see Sora's eyes opened slightly again even though the shimmer of sleep was visible in the tired and pained eyes. He blushed as Sora's blue eyes stared at him intensively, shining with emotions unknown to Roxas and yet so familiar.

He slowly nodded as he looked into Sora's eyes. "Yeah I did."

Sora blushed lightly and smiled a soft smile to him, unlike the ones he normally showed and Roxas could feel butterflies in his stomach as the brunette did.

"Neh…why did you follow me?" Sora asked after a few moments of silence.

Roxas blinked, as he turned red. "To...claim something and tell you something."

Sora looked at him wondering. "Claim something?" He asked confused as his head tilted slightly to the side in an adorable movement.

"Yeah, you owe me a kiss." Roxas said, trying not to blush.

Sora's eyes widened a bit, even in their half open state before he blinked and his eyes settled back and he suddenly looked tense. "But I thought Ollette was going to kiss you?" He asked.

Roxas made a face, making Sora laugh again before he let out a small gasp of pain and calmed down immediately again. "Sorry." He whispered.

Roxas just smiled. "Hayner and I were both chasing you two remember. Two people mean two kisses. Hayner collected his by Ollette while I rather collect one from you." He said softly with a blush now clearly visible on his face.

Sora suddenly relaxed as he smirked slightly. "And who said I agreed to that?" He asked with a hint of a tease in his soft voice as Roxas leaned towards him, smiling.

"Tough luck, I still want that kiss." Roxas said, feeling surer of him now that Sora looked at him that way.

Sora looked at him teasingly. "Only one? You're easily happy." He said, now obliviously toying with the blond and seemingly more awake.

Roxas blinked before he smiled and closed the distance between them till only an inch was left. He could feel Sora's soft breath on his face and he had to take a breath to stop himself. "You're supposed to give me a kiss." He said whispering as he stared into Sora's bottomless eyes.

"If I have to." Sora said smiling as he closed his eyes and let his lips touch the ones of Roxas lightly and only for a second.

Roxas blinked at the extreme softness of Sora's lips he felt but also at the shortness and the sensation it still gave him.

Dropping all teasing he looked at Sora seriously as he swallowed. "Can I kiss you?" He asked softly, terrified of hurting the brunette.

Sora immediately noticed his seriousness and very slowly nodded, turning seriously as well and hesitated slightly, suddenly looking very fragile and small in Roxas' eyes. But also more beautiful and innocent then he had ever seen him. He looked into Sora's deep blue eyes till the other closed them and he captured the brunette's lips with his own.

Sora's lips were extremely soft and he tasted like the ice cream they had together many hours ago.

He took in every single one of Sora's scents and Roxas never wanted to smell or taste anything else ever again

When they finally broke for air Roxas smiled down at Sora and kissed his hand softly. "Roxas…" The brunette breathed his name and Roxas could feel shivers run down his spine at the soft words. He brushed his lips over Sora's eyes, making them close again.

"Shhh, sleep Sora, we'll have time to talk later. Right now you need you're rest to get better."

Sora nodded slowly as he smiled and looked at Roxas and whispered. "Aishiteru Roxy."

Roxas looked at him and smiled brightly and lovingly to him. "Aishiteru mou." He whispered back to him as Sora smiled.

"Will you stay with me?" Sora asked softly as his fingers searched carefully and slowly for Roxas' hand and the blond nodded, climbing on the bed and lied down beside the brunette, taking the smaller boy in his arms, trying to hurt him as little as possible. "Sleep Sora." He said softly as he caressed his brunette's back.

His. Sora was his. He loved the sound of it.

He smiled as he placed a kiss in Sora's hair.

Sora rested his head on Roxas' chest and quickly drifted off to sleep again as he was wrapped up in the arms of the one he loved and Roxas followed him not much later.

After a while Riku and Pence came to check up on them and they smiled while Pence quickly took a photo of them and gave it to Riku.

When the others came to check up on them a bit later Riku and Hayner smiled as Pence took a picture and gave it to Riku.

Riku smiled to him and they walked downstairs again where Riku walked to the communicator and opened a link.

Two girls answered at the same time, both clearly on the edge of worrying. Before they could speak Riku held the photo in front of the screen and he could see their worry turn into a happy smile.

"He's home."

"Home?" Pence and Hayner asked curiously clearly confused. "I thought Sora lived on Destiny Islands." Pence added.

The girls and Riku shook their heads.

Ollette, Kairi and Namine smiled to them with knowledge in their eyes as Riku stared at the photo in his hands that showed the young couple.

He smiled as he looked up to them and answered.

"Home is where the heart is."

The END

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The speller check told me everything was clear, but you know how trustworthy these things are.

Hope you liked it!


End file.
